Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, systems, and machine learning. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to using machine learning to determine progress toward a pre-defined goal or limit and/or generate recommendations.
Augmented reality and augmented reality devices are becoming more common in everyday life. Augmented reality is often used to provide real-time information that would otherwise be inaccessible or difficult for a user to access. In addition, augmented reality is often used to make various process more efficient and reduce computing resources required to perform various functions. Accordingly, the use of augmented reality and augmented reality devices to track progress toward a pre-defined limit and to display recommendations maybe advantageous.